The MacLeans of Duart Castle
The MacLeans are a tribal clan located on the Isle of Mull, mostly in its south eastern area. The MacLean's have a proud history of fighting as mercenaries and raiders, and after the bombs fell, began to sail up and down the rivers and tributaries of Scotland, going all the way up into loch ness on several occasions, staying mostly in the southern waters, and many fishermen panic when they see the blue and white sails of the Macleans boats, and few of the Loch settlements can avoid the Macleans attacks. History The MacLeans have long been on the Isle of Mull. They were there before the Bombs fell, and they still remain there. The Major problem with the Isle of Mull unfortunately, it can't sustain a large population. So, after the Bombs fell, the Clan Chief of the time, Robert MacLean, decided that the clan would return to its roots, and become mercenaries and raiders. As mercenaries the clan did well for the first 100 years, fighting besides the numerous clans against each other, even fighting clans they had fought besides just weeks earlier in some instances. These practices were effective for awhile, until the Winter of 2182, when the Clan Chief of the time, Jacob MacLean, signed an agreement with the Campbells, a clan that had long been adversaries of the MacLeans, whom the MacLeans had fought against besides countless smaller clans. The Agreement was for the Chief himself and a contingent of 24 of his warriors to come aid the Cambells in crushing an insurrection on their lands. It turned out the deal was a trap, as the MacLean forces were lead into a valley where the Campbells ambushed them, dropping large stones and firebombs on top of the fighters. Somehow Jacob MacLean survived the ambush and retreated to a nearby friendly clans lands. Severely injured, Jacob had enough time to write a letter and send it, with his ring and battle-axe, back to his ship, the Loch Thrasher, which brought the tidings of the Clan Chieftains death. Jacobs son, Kilreath MacLean, swore revenge on the Cambells, but realizing his forces were too few, decided that the best way to get back at them was to cut their trade routes to the north. Kilreath did this by attacking Cambells trade posts across the highland frontier, and an assault, and following massacre, of Carnasserie Castle, one of the Cambells holdings. The MacLeans war with the Cambells still rages, as neither side has offered the other truce. After the betrayal of the Campbell's, the MacLeans decided to stop hiring their military services out, instead raiding the southern coast and up what they call the "Loch Line" a series of interconnected Lochs, going from Loch Linnhe, up to Loch Ness, though raiding into Ness is considered extremely dangerous and depletes supplies. The Current Chieftain, Lord Rath MacLean, has begun to expand the MacLean footprint, setting up an outpost in Corra, and has actually begun talks with clan leaders to the north, and certain groups in Inverness, about opening up the mercenary trade for the MacLeans again. Equipment The MacLeans pride themselves on their skill with the battle-axe. Every MacLean worth his weight carries a one handed axe. The Head of a battle axe has a thick, curved spike on the back, while its blade is usually a halfmoon. Most also carry long bladed dirks as well as round shields. MacLeans all wear green kilts, and they all wear leather biker jackets over chain mail shirts under them. Category:Groups